


Grand Slam

by atogyuzizi



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Baseball, I LOVE BASEBALL!!!, M/M, but there is in high school, gyugyu is so cute oml have faith in gyu, there's no crying in baseball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atogyuzizi/pseuds/atogyuzizi
Summary: Sunggyu doesn't know who he is doing it for.Maybe it's for Dongwoo and those sparkling, determined eyes of his.Maybe it's because of Woohyun and that million dollar smile of his.Maybe it's because if he tries next year, his emotional attachment would be shit.He doesn't know, but he's gonna do it.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystaIcIear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaIcIear/gifts).



> omg it's here! yayyy!
> 
> (for hal, who loves woogyu)

It’s 6 am again.

He’s stuck in bed. Maybe.

Not for long at least. He has to get up, or he’ll be late.

But does it matter? If he’s late, there’s no reason in rushing, he’s already late. At least he’s showing up.

Kim Sunggyu slowly rolls out of his bed, lazily slipping on his slippers. He grabs his towel, which is hanging on a hook behind the door. He drags his feet to the bathroom, where he slowly strips down, gets the water right and hops in the shower. 

If he could tell time without looking at any form of a clock, he could tell it was around 6:15.

He had gotten out not before washing himself. He wraps the towel around his waist and looks in the mirror. Sunggyu never would really see himself as an attractive male. He had just seen himself as good looking, that's all.

He walks at a normal pace to his room to look for clothes to wear. He usually just wears a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Some days call for Vans, some for Converse. 

Once he's done, he takes his hand and shakes his hair out. He grabs his bookbag, phone, and earbuds and then he's in his way. Oh, he can't forget his keys.

Once he has what he needs, he trots downstairs and exits his house and locks the door. The walk to school won’t take long. He just walks through the city for a while and then the school is on his left. Or right.

The gates of the school always was a threshold of something new; nothing overdone. Sunggyu felt welcomed at the school, he just didn't have enough prop to call himself having a circle of friends. He only really has one friend.

“Kim Sunggyu!”

The ebony haired male turned around to see a blond male trotting towards him. He was way shorter than Sunggyu and had a bright smile on his face.

“Hey, Dongwoo,”Sunggyu said almost in a whisper.

“What’s up with you this morning?”Dongwoo asked, tilting his head to the side.”You’re never this bummed out…”

Sunggyu shrugged.”I just woke up a whole mess. It’s the usual.”

“It’s Friday though!”Dongwoo tugging on the older males arm.”You get to go home and not see anyone for like two days. Let’s just get through today at least.”

“I guess,”Sunggyu said, letting the shorter male drag him into the school. The both of them were welcomed to the rambunctious noise of their schoolmates talking or just excessive noises throughout the building. That's Seoul International for you.

“I’m so ready for the weekend.”Dongwoo said, groaning.”It’s probably my last weekend free.”

“Why?”

“Baseball season is about to start back up.”Dongwoo said, stopping at a certain place.”I have to fight for my spot again. I’m the best shortest shortstop!”

Sunggyu laughed a bit, regardless if he didn’t know what Dongwoo was talking about.

“You should try out!”Dongwoo said, holding the ebony haired man's hand tighter.”You would be the missing piece we need!”

“Missing piece?”Sunggyu asked.

“Long story.”Dongwoo said, huffing a bit.”But you would be so perfect out there in the field! Please, Gyuzizi~?”

“No thanks, Dongwoo.”Sunggyu said, knowing that the younger male would get sad at him turning the offer down.”I don’t think I’m ready for it. What’s the word? Fit?”

“Gyu, you’re perfectly fine!”Dongwoo said, tugging on the male’s arm.”It’s okay to be a bit chub.”

Sunggyu shrugged but silently thanked the bell for classes to start.”I’ll see you around, Dongwoo.”

“Okay. But,”Dongwoo started.”Consider joining, please. You have until Tuesday.”

“I got you,”Sunggyu said, giving the male a reassuring smile. “I won’t forget.”

Sunggyu forgot about it within the first few minutes of class. He doesn’t know how he did it, but he did. Thankfully, he doesn’t really see Dongwoo at lunch, for he’s probably somewhere cuddling up with his boyfriend.

Well, it looks like it’s just him for right now. Him, his lunch, and his book.  
Outside was ever so peaceful. It was new. Outside has never been so quiet; even during lunch.

Sunggyu digs around in the shoddy food, trying to decide whether to actually eat it or not. When he decides not to, he gets up to throw it away. As he comes back he sits down on the ground and starts reading. This was the perfect weather to read in. It wasn’t too cold, or too hot. He hates to call it warm because it certainly was not. Before he turns the page, he plugs his earphones into his phone and puts the earbuds in his ears. He then plays the music and turns the page.

When Kim Sunggyu is alone, he only does this.

He was in his element.

“Heads up!”

Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows. Him being able to hear the outside sounds through his loud music frustrates him. But him being him, takes out one earphone and looks toward the noise. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to find the source of the noise when he gets hit on the top of his head by a hard object. Sunggyu just falls over once he gets hits. He flinched at the impact and winces at how his head is throbbing. Now he just feels like crying.

“Oh my god.”Sunggyu hears a voice rushing over in a sheer panic.”Are you okay?”

Sunggyu sat up a bit and panicked at who it was.”I’m fine, Woohyun.”

“That was so totally my fault.”Woohyun says, kneeling beside Sunggyu, who tries not to take in the beauty of the younger male.”Do you want me to take you to the infirmary? I will if you want me to.”

“It’s fine, Woohyun,”Sunggyu says, reassuring him with a small smile. Woohyun’s concerned frown slowly turned into a smile, which made Sunggyu melt a little inside.

“Okay.”Woohyun huffed.”My throwing isn’t the best. I’m still sorry.”

Sunggyu watched Woohyun get a baseball that wasn’t far from them. Was this payback for forgetting about Dongwoo and his promise? If so, Sunggyu is a bunch of baseballs in his future.

“Woohyun? Are you okay?”Sunggyu heard another voice yell. They didn't even ask if he was okay since he just got clocked by a baseball.

“Yeah, I’ll be over there,”Woohyun said getting up. He faced Sunggyu.”Sorry about that, Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu watched as the younger male walked away to his group, which was more of just two people. He watched as they tossed the baseball around in a circle, better than the traditional football.

Kim’s Sunggyu’s fascination with Nam Woohyun has always been high. Ever since their embarrassing ninth grade year, Sunggyu always wanted to be at Woohyun’s side. At that time, Woohyun’s hair was much more, having his hair styled up as always. He always had the way with the ladies, who would do anything to get by his side. Sunggyu never wanted to be apart of the abundance of females who’ve been on his ass ever since the first day of high school. Little does he know, he is, but he doesn’t try to impress him in every little way.

“Hey Sunggyu.”

Sunggyu looked up to see a brown haired male, clutching a few books to his front. His hair was a bit on his face, but it looked like he didn’t care.

“Hey, Sungjong.”Sunggyu says looking up at the male.”Are you gonna sit down?”

“Yeah, I guess.”Sungjong says, plopping next to the male.”It’s pretty out here.”

“It does.”Sunggyu his shifting his weight on the arms holding him up. He closed his eyes and took in the air. This is the perfect setting for Sunggyu.

“You might wanna open your eyes before you get hit with another baseball.”Sungjong snickered.

“Oh.”Sunggyu said, placing his hand on the spot where the baseball hit him.”Yeah, that.”

“That’s a Nam thing to do.”Sungjong huffed.”He’s really cool though”

“Really?”Sunggyu says as if he doesn’t know already.

“He hangs around Howon a bunch,” Sungjong said, pointing to a male with very serious eyebrows and brown hair. ”Howon is mean. I’m not over exaggerating it.”

“He looks the part.”Sunggyu says.”Oh yeah, I have a question.”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Are you busy?”Sunggyu said.”Like, after school. I was wondering if we could hang out.”

“I wish I could,”Sungjong huffed.”I’m super packed this weekend. Sorry, Gyu.”

“It’s fine.”Sunggyu said.”I probably asked you wrong, as in I was asking you out.”

“You’re fully aware of my boyfriend.”Sungjong said, getting up and wiping his behind off with any residue of grass.”I’ll see you around, Kim Sunggyu.”

“Bye, Sungjong,”Sunggyu said, watching the young male skip over to a taller male and instantly be hooked on the male. There go his nonexisting plans.

Well, looks like this weekend he’s left to think about Dongwoo and how he doesn’t want to let him down.

Oh, looks like it’s time to go back inside.

Sunggyu grabs his book and stands up. He stretches, feeling his bones tingle and crack. He sighs in satisfaction, as he loves the feel of stretching. Time to finish up the day.


	2. Friday, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's here, I did this on mobile and it's 1/4 beta'd!!

The final bell rang. 

 

And, like always, Sunggyu was fast to get out of there.

 

He just wanted to get home, stay in his room and never leave out.

 

He fixed his backpack on his back and sped up his pace to the front entrance. He could see a few people who have a few words for him that may or may not be all that good.

 

He really hopes he doesn’t see Dongwoo again. Yeah, he has until Tuesday but he doesn’t want the smaller one to bug him about playing baseball with him. He just needs time to think about it.

 

He also hopes he doesn’t see Woohyun. Yeah, Sunggyu loves looking at the shorter man and his visuals, but today isn’t the day.

 

Sunggyu pushes through the front doors and takes in the outside air again. It’s time to head home.

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu sighs contently when he gets home successfully. He closes the door and locks it before going straight upstairs. He drops his backpack on the floor and flops on the bed. Man, does he miss this.

 

When Sunggyu is by himself, he really only sleeps, reads or eats a bunch. He barely leaves his house or his room even. He enjoys his own company like almost everybody else. When everyone else is out with their friends, Sunggyu is probably in his bed, swabbed up in his covers, eating and watching television. He likes it better this way. If he were to have plans for the evening, he wouldn’t have anytime for himself. Plus, he fears of going out for nothing and going home knowing he’s wasted a whole evening to himself.

 

Sunggyu shucked his shoes off and slipped on his slippers. Time to cook up a thousand pounds of ramyun that he won’t be able to work off. But, he doesn’t care.

 

Before he grabs his phone, it starts ringing. He huffs at the contact name, presses accept and holds the phone to his ear.

 

“What Dongwoo?”

 

_ “Wow, you sound unhappy.” _

 

“I was just about to cook some ramyun. You know, do what I do every other Friday.”Sunggyu says, trotting down the stairs

 

_ “Oh, that’s right.” _

 

“What do you want, though?”Sunggyu says, making his way into the kitchen.

 

_ “How about eating with friends?” _

 

“What?”

 

_ “Me, you and Howon. Ramyun and Tekken.” _

 

“What are you talking about?”Sunggyu said, opening the cabinet to find the pack of noodles.

_“I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play Tekken with me.”_ He heard Dongwoo say. _” I had just got it the other day and I thought it wasn't going to be complete without you.”_

 

“Howon is over there with you.”Sunggyu said, matter of factly.”Plus, I remember the last time I was over there. The only person I really hope to see naked is me and only me.”

 

_ “Pshh. And Woohyun.” _

 

Sunggyu almost dropped his phone.”S-Shut up!”

 

He heard the male cackle over the phone.” _Ha ha! Gotcha! So are you coming over or not?”_

 

Sunggyu sighed.”I really wanted this night for myself.”

 

_ “Please, Gyuzizi? Just for tonight.” _

 

Sunggyu huffed.”Fine, Dongwoo. I’ll be over there in a bit.”

 

_ “Yes! Okay! Make sure you bring an extra change of clothes and your pajamas! Byebye~” _

 

“Wait, wha-” Sunggyu tried to speak but Dongwoo hung up on him. He didn’t want to spend the night. Not when Howon is there. He should do it anyway. Spending his weekends alone is probably the main reason he never wants to do anything that requires interacting with people or going outside. The only times he really goes outside is to talk to and from school and at lunch, where he is alone yet again.

 

Sunggyu threw the pack of noodles back into the cabinet and headed upstairs. Once he made it to his room, he grabbed one of his overnight bags, which he rarely uses and pulled out one pair of clothes he could wear when he leaves hopefully tomorrow and a pair of night clothes. Dongwoo didn't say what time he wanted Sunggyu to be over there. Oh well.

 

Sunggyu has to remember Dongwoo doesn’t live far from the school. So the trek wouldn’t be that far, thankfully.

 

He does remember he has to walk a bit through the bustling area of Myeongdong, which he hopes he could get a bite real quick.

 

Sunggyu throws his clothes in his overnight bag and slips his shoes on.

* * *

 

The trip to Dongwoo's house was calm and peaceful. He enjoyed the nice bustling  scene of Myeongdong even though he really wasn't a people person.

Dongwoo's neighbourhood is filled with people, kind of like Myeongdong itself. He's only been over the male's house once (maybe twice) and he remembers how to get there. He's also very attentive of his surroundings.

 

_Okay_ , Sunggyu thought to himself, _There's just the house with the dog and then I'm at his house._

 

Sunggyu tensed up on he heard muffled dog barks. Everyone that knows Kim Sunggyu (which isn't isn't lot) knows he’s afraid of dogs. He quickens his walking pace straight to Dongwoo's door and He knocks quickly. Thankfully, Dongwoo was waiting for Sunggyu to come by and he should be answering in _3...2...1…_

 

Oh? He didn't come to the door?

 

Sunggyu nervously looked around to see if the dog somehow made its way out of its owner's house and was right behind him.Dongwoo finally came to the door, a bit out of breath.

 

“Gyu!”Dongwoo exclaimed gleefully, making Sunggyu jump at the sudden shouting.”You came!”

 

Sunggyu smiled a bit as the small blond hugged him.”Yeah, I decided to come.”

 

Dongwoo took Sunggyu's hand in his and lead him in the house.”Howon is upstairs already and the noodles are in the warmer. You can go ahead and take your stuff up if you want.”

 

“I will.”Sunggyu says, starting to walk up the stairs after he shucked his shoes off . Once he made it up he took a right to Dongwoo's room. He opened the door to see Howon sitting in the floor, scrolling through his phone. He looked up at the male and raised his eyebrow at him and looked back at his phone.

 

“You must be Sunggyu.”He says, leaving chills down Sunggyu's spine.

 

“I am.”Sunggyu says putting down his bag, trying to keep a distance from Howon.”He plopped down next to his bag, sitting with his legs criss-crossed.

 

Sunggyu had to admit, Howon was handsome. He looked perfect even though he wasn't scrolling through his phone. Wait,he shouldn't be thinking this about his best friends boyfriend.

 

“I'm back~”Dongwoo says, holding the bowls of noodles as if he's a waiter at a restaurant.”Are you guys ready to start?”

  
“Ready when you are.”Howon says and all Sunggyu can do is nod to what to what the male had said. Maybe he'll just enjoy himself tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whip ay


	3. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAI DID WHAAAAAAAT

Sunggyu has never played a fighting game in his entire life. Tonight was going to be a night of new experiences.

He watched Dongwoo set up his PlayStation 4 and get the controllers ready. He fished through his games and popped in the right disk and clicks on the game.

“I sort of lied.”Dongwoo said.”I put the game on my PlayStation, and took it right out.”

“That’s typical coming from you.”Howon said.”I remember when the latest Street Fighter came out. You claimed you didn’t touch the game but I came to your house to find you already done three stories.”

Dongwoo shrugged.”Oops.”

Sunggyu watched the two go over how Dongwoo never keeps his promises about waiting to play a new game. This is the first time he’s ever played a fighting game, let alone with Dongwoo. The small male has been playing for what seems like forever. He doesn’t brag about his great skills, Sunggyu usually sees for himself.

“Who wants to play first?”Dongwoo says looking at the second controller then at Howon and Sunggyu.”Against me of course.”

“I don’t think you should play anymore, ”Howon says looking at the top of the screen.

“What makes you say that?”Dongwoo asks, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“Your rank online is already at a Master level. Alone, you’re a Brawler.”Sunggyu says pointing to the top of the screen.

Dongwoo shrugged again.”I guess I can’t help it.”

Sunggyu went back to scrolling through his phone, thinking that Howon and Dongwoo could just go ahead and play the game while he waits his turn.

“Gyu, go ahead and play against Howon.”Dongwoo says, tossing the controller towards Sunggyu, who fumbled it.”It’ll be fun. Howon doesn’t know how to play either.”

“Hey!”Howon said, shooting a glare at Dongwoo, who was chuckling regardless.

Well, Sunggyu thought, Why not give it a shot?

Sunggyu scooted up to be somewhat near Howon and fixed his eyes on the screen. His color was red. He’s player two. The right side of the screen is all his.

“Who do you recommend?”Howon says, shuffling around the selection of characters.”From easy to beyond advanced; Dongwoo leveled.”

“Well, ”Dongwoo says crawling over to the male.”My favorite character to use is Hwoarang. And it’s not because he’s the only Korean on here.”

“I didn’t know that.”Howon said.”Did you know that, Kim Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu looked over at the pair who was looking at him, searching for an answer.”I didn't. You ratted yourself out.”

Dongwoo chuckled.”Go ahead and pick a character, Gyuzizi.”

Sunggyu looked towards the screen and flicked through the characters. Dongwoo already had the characters unlocked, which makes his choices for character selection vary.

“Are there any good beginner characters?”Sunggyu asked, looking over at Dongwoo.

“Oh,” Dongwoo said, scooting towards Sunggyu.”Yeah. The character you’re closest to,[Alisa](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tekken/images/b/b2/T7FR_Alisa.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170706000727&path-prefix=en), is a pretty cool character. She literally has lasers on her arms*! She’s so cool but I don’t main her.”

Sunggyu nodded. He might as well take Dongwoo’s word for it. He selects the girl and waits for Howon to take his selection.

“I’ll pick Hwoarang.”Howon said, clicking on a character.”Isn’t he your favorite, Woo?”

“Yeah,” Dongwoo said.”But I don’t think you’ll be able to handle him. He’s kind of an intermediate-advanced type guy.”

“I’ll press my luck,” Howon said, waiting for the match to start.

Both of Sunggyu’s and Howon’s characters were shown on the screen, ready to, finally, duke it out. Sunggyu felt nervous, though. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing! It might as well be the time to make a fool of himself, like always.

“What are the controls?”Sunggyu said, looking down at the controller.”That might as well be a stupid question, I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine Gyu.”Dongwoo says, getting his bowl of noodles and scooting closer to the two.”The square is left punch, the triangle is a right punch, X is left kick and the circle is a right kick.”

Sunggyu nodded. He’s pretty sure he knew that.

“All the special stuff, like the combos and junk, is all in the command list,” Dongwoo said, pressing the start button and having a little menu pop up.

“I can check it frequently?”Sunggyu asked.

“If you were to be playing by yourself, yeah of course.”Dongwoo said.”Seeing as though you are playing with Howon, I guess not.”

Sunggyu huffed. He's fucked.

“It's okay, Zizi!”Dongwoo said pinching Sunggyu's cheek.”You got this.”

Dongwoo scooted towards Howon.”Did you hear all of what I told Sunggyu?”

“Heard you loud and clear, babe,” Howon said, making Dongwoo smile and kiss the younger male's cheek.

“Okay boys, ”Dongwoo said.”Go wild!”

Sunggyu looked down at his controller and tried to remember the movements Dongwoo said. X was kick and so was the circle? Or was it the square? This was the worst time to forget what Dongwoo told him.

The ebony haired male was shaken out of his thought when Howon landed a punch on his character, and he didn’t stop either.

“Don’t spam it!”Dongwoo semi yelled.”Spammers are annoying. And these controllers are expensive. So if a button stops working I-”

“I got you, I got you, ”Howon said.

Sunggyu pressed the circle and his character had given off a high kick, resulting in damage to Howon’s character. It didn’t result in much damage, but he could make do. Howon had laid some punches, which dealt a lot more damage than expected.

”He punches fast.” Sunggyu thought.

Howon had tapped a series of buttons (Sunggyu wasn’t watching) and it didn’t register to Sunggyu what had happened. All he knew was that his health bar was...almost gone?

“W-Why is my health bar almost gone?”Sunggyu said in pure shock, probably the most emotion he’s shown that evening.

“Hyung, are you even trying?”Dongwoo said, getting his bowl of noodles and scooting back over to the males without spilling his noodles.

“I-I…”Sunggyu needed to think of something.”I don’t wanna play anymore.” Really?!

“Why?”Dongwoo asked putting his bowl of noodles down and scooting closer to the male.”What’s wrong?”

“I just…”Sunggyu had another chance to come up with something.”I’m hungry. Those noodles smell good.”

“You could have just said so, Gyuzizi!”Dongwoo said, with a bright smile.”Go ahead. I’ll kick Howon’s ass for you.”

Sunggyu had given Dongwoo a weak smile (but it was believable enough) and scooted back so Dongwoo could sit in his spot. He had gone over to the desk and picked up a bowl of noodles and sat down. There was a set of chopsticks through a slot in the bowl and he slid the set out carefully. Sunggyu smiled to himself as he took the chopsticks in his hand and stuck them into the noodles, starting to mix around the content in the noodles.

“Did you add anything to them?”Sunggyu asked capturing some of his noodles between the two chopsticks.”Or did you just add the flavor packet?”

“I just added the flavor packet.”Dongwoo said, choosing another character.”I didn’t know what you liked about your noodles. And I can’t cook.”

Sunggyu shrugged.”Reasonable enough.” Sunggyu dug into the noodles and started watching Dongwoo play against Howon. Dongwoo had picked [Hwoarang](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tekken/images/5/5e/T7FR_Hwoarang.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170606192522&path-prefix=en), who had black hair with orange streaks and wore an eyepatch. Of course, Howon picked the same character but since he did, it was a pallet change. Once they had picked the stage they were gonna fight on and the announcer man and initiated the fight, Dongwoo was unstoppable.

Sunggyu couldn’t see it, but he heard the button being pressed in an, what Sunggyu would probably call it, orderly fury.

Howon had gotten his fair share of hits in, but Dongwoo would not stop. Most of his moves were 10 hit combos, making it impossible to hit him. Sunggyu was amazed. He’s heard that the male was great at fighting games, but he’s never seen him in action. The two rounds were over in no time, seeing that Dongwoo had won the game overall and was throwing up his usual sign, smiling and trying not to rub in his win.

“You got lucky.”Howon said, looking over at Dongwoo, who started laughing, ”I’m hungry and my noodles are probably cold but I’ll still eat them.”

Dongwoo had turned off the PlayStation and gathered the controllers to put them on top of the console. He grabbed the two bowls and gave one to Howon, who thanked him silently and they had sat in a circle with Sunggyu.

“I’m literally so excited for baseball season.”Dongwoo said, stuffing his face with the noodles.”I really hope this year is better than the last.”

“Wh-”Sunggyu started to ask but he stopped.

Dongwoo looked up.”Were you gonna say something, Sunggyu?”

“What happened last year?” Sunggyu asked. He watched Howon grow uncomfortable, as he started eating his noodles.

“We…”Dongwoo said, looking over at Howon.”I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I’m sorry.”Sunggyu murmured. He might as well stuff his face before he says something else stupid. It stayed silent for a while.

“This season, ”Dongwoo blurted out.”When does practice start?”

Howon thought for a bit.”I forgot.”

“That’s not like you.”Dongwoo said, eating more of his noodles.”I’ll just ask Woohyun tomorrow.”

Sunggyu’s heart skipped a beat. Woohyun. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow?

“Tomorrow?!”Sunggyu blurted out a little louder than expected.

“Y-Yeah.”Dongwoo said, laughing a little at his elder.”We were going to go out tomorrow with the rest of the upperclassmen team.”

“They were all supposed to stay the night here but, ”Howon shrugged.

“Well,” Dongwoo said.”I’ll take the bowls back downstairs.”

“No, let me do it.”Howon said taking the bowls from the males.”You should go ahead and pump up the air bed and put on your pajamas.”

Sunggyu watched as his best friend stared at his boyfriend with admiration. He was almost in a trance.

“I’m gonna go, ”Sunggyu said.”Change my clothes. In the bathroom.”

“What?”Dongwoo said snapping out of his thoughts.”Oh, yeah. Go ahead. You know where the bathrooms are.”

Sunggyu had made his way over to the bag. He grabbed his night clothes and shuffled to the bathroom. When he was in there, he wanted to be quick with him changing since he felt so tired. When he had put his shirt on, he had found himself looking in the mirror.

He stood there. Staring at himself.

What was he doing?

Sunggyu grabbed his dirty clothes and made it back to Dongwoo’s room, which had an air mattress in the middle of the floor, already pumped up with a cover and a pillow on it.

“That didn’t take you long, ”Sunggyu said, making Dongwoo smile a bit.

“It really didn’t, ”Dongwoo said. Howon was already upstairs but he was in the middle of slipping on his shirt. Once he finished doing so, he plopped onto Dongwoo’s bed and rolled over.

“I felt that; on so many spiritual levels. You’re so powerful, babe.”Dongwoo said, patting his boyfriend’s thigh.”Whenever you’re ready to go to sleep, Gyuzizi.”

“It shouldn’t take me long, ”Sunggyu said, unfolding his cover and laying down on the air mattress. He covered up and faced Dongwoo’s bed, to see the elder smiling. It was nice that Dongwoo wasn’t going to go to sleep unless Sunggyu went to sleep. He was so nice towards him and other people.

“Your eyes are getting droopy~,” Dongwoo said. Sunggyu gave Dongwoo a weak little laugh.

“Good night, Dongwoo.”

“Good night, Gyuzizi. Sleep well.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are y'all happy?
> 
> *In the Korean versions for all of the Tekken games, Alisa (picture linked) has lasers as her weapons. In the US version (maybe all the other versions as well), she has chainsaws as weapons.


End file.
